House of Magic
by tcheshire
Summary: What happens when a girl from both world supposedly "dies"? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Nina's POV (btw it's in the seventh year so everyone is 17, just thought I would let u know!)

I was walking up the steps of Anubis house, staring at the big Victorian masion when I saw three kids walking up the drive. One was long and lanky with a mob of bright orange/red hair and he was staring up at everything saying really loud so everyone could hear, "WOW! Look at what the muggles did with these houses! There so small!".

The second boy who was there just shook his head and struggled with all the bags up the drive. "You know Ron," I heard him say," you could help and at least TRY and be normal. Like take that girl standing over there, who can probably hear everything that we're saying, she looks completely normal. Not shouting out things that people who shouldn't know what they mean can hear them."

I looked at the boys again. The red head looked annoying and all I could think was what was he wearing? Is that a black bath robe? The other boy looked normal enough. At least he was wearing jeans, that happened to be WAY to big for him and a over sized t-shirt. He was kinda cute to. He looked really tired and he was a little cute with jet black hair that kinda stood up in the back and really skinny. He looked like he could run a mile. So I walked over and asked if they needed any help.

"Yes please." said a girl with big bushy brown hair who looked equally tired because like the boy with black hair she to was holding a mountain of bags.

"What all do you have in here?" I asked .

"Oh only the necessities." said the red head.

"Like what?" I asked again.

"Oh like brooms and blugers and qui-" but the kid with black hair cut him off.

"Ron here is just playing, right Ron?" he said with a worried look on his face.

"Okay, I guess. Oh by the way my name's Nina, what's yours? Oh and what house are you staying in?" I asked.

"Our name's are Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I'm Harry, Ron's the red head and Hermione is the,"

"Is the bushy haired beaver girl." said Ron cutting him off.

"Anyways we're all staying in a house called the house of Anubis. You wouldn't happen to know were that is, by any chance?" asked Harry looking annoyed at Ron.

"Ya I was just about to go in there myself. I live there too, and can I just ask, were are you from because Ron is wearing a bath robe." I said and they all got a worried look on their faces.

"NNNIIINNNAAAA!" screamed a voice behind me and I barely got a look at what it was until all I could see was blonde, pink, and sparkles. In other words, it was Amber.

"Amber, can't breath, loosing oxygen, nice to see you to, GET OFF OF ME!" I said and she got off with a ginormous smile on her face.

"What?" I asked. I really shouldn't have.

"YOU AND FABIAN ARE DATING! OMG YOU BOTH ARE MY SECOND FAVORITE COUPLE ,besides the Beckoms of course, BUT OMG! what are you two going to do for your first date? Oh better yet what are you going to wear? Hey who are these people and why are the holding their ears?" said Amber.

"First, their covering their ears, Amber, because you probably just broke their ear drums. Second their names are Harry, Ron and Hermione." I said pointing to each of them as I said their names. "Third, Fabian and I have already had our first date and let me just say OMG it was so magical. We went to go see a movie, my choice, and then he took me to go see London at night. Now Amber, please help me get these people inside. Oh you can get up now. She stopped screaming." I said finishing. They got up.

"Thank god. I thought she would never shut up!" said Ron.

"Ron don't be mean." scolded Hermione.

"Sorry but she was really loud. Nina does she live at Anubis to?" asked Ron with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Yes she does. Now everyone inside, NOW!" I told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Fabian's POV

I was sitting in my car with my mother and father going on and on about how proud they were to say that their only son , who could never snag a girl in the first place, got a girlfriend after one kiss. I didn't tell them that I had snuck out in the middle of the night, when Nina was visiting, to go see a movie. Or the fact that we had both jumped on a plane to go see London at night, but what my parents don't know wont hurt them.

When we finally got to school I could see Nina walking up from her taxi. So I told my parents to let me out there and they did, but before I left my dad took me out and had a "father to son" conversation with me about Nina. He told me that no matter how proud he was that I had a girlfriend, he didn't trust her because she was American and the fact that we had met up in the middle of the night. "Young man I will give your girlfriend three tries. We will be visiting for three weeks and each week I will give her a new challenge and if she fails then you must break her heart. I will see you in a month. Bye son." and he got into the car and drove away. I just stood there dumfounded.

It took me five tries to get my brain working and my feet moving after that conversation but I finally caught up to Nina, but she was helping some other people and looked a little busy at the moment so I went into the house and waited for her. After about ten minuets she finally came in with the three I had seen her with earlier and then there was Amber who was following her around asking her how her summer went and how our date went and all sorts of other "Amber" questions. Nina still didn't notice me because she was talking to Amber and trying to get Trudy over to help her.

After she had set down all the luggage she turned around to tell the new kids the rules and all that. To surprise her I went behind her and put my hands around her eyes and said, "Guess who?"

"Um... Santa? Wait no, Michal Jackson? Um, wait I know. Is it my awesome boyfriend who I love and missed VERY much over the summer?" she asked giggling. I said yes and she turned around and we kissed and then hugged.

"Sorry go back to what you were doing I'll see you after dinner." I said going to my room to unpack.

"So how as your summer?" asked Mick who was in the kitchen and had watched the thing I had done with Nina earlier.

"Good." I said not wanting to tell him about Nina and I's secret date.

"Oh I bet it was more than good. A little birdie, well it was Amber never mind, told me that you had a "secret date" with Nina when she was visiting." said Mick all matter-of-factually like. I threw a pillow at his head. "So are you gonna tell me about then?" pestered Mick.

"Maybe after dinner." I said and then we both went back to unpacking.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<br>Amber's POV

I can't believe Nina and Fabian had a date while she was visiting him. More importantly its so sad that not even ONE of the new guys is cute. Well I will just have to find someone to take them.

The red head, Ron I think, is WAY to annoying so maybe a girl from a different house. That Hermione person seemed to like him enough so maybe her. I could tell that Harry had someone on his mind and he wouldn't tell who! I will get to the bottom of his crush.

After Nina gave the famous "Victor" speech, I took over and told her to go and unpack then to go and see her boyfriend. She just rolled her eyes at me and said,"Try not to let her brake you. Once she starts on couples, there's no way to shut her up. And Amber don't bore them to death with all the couple nonsense let them find out for themselves, o.k.?"

I laughed and said "Of course Nina. Now shoo, I want to hear you giggling from Fabian's room in twenty minuets, alright? Now go." I shooed her away and said to the newbie's, "Break them up and you'll never get a date again, understand?" They all nodded and I showed them the living room.

Hermione and Mara hit it off perfectly, talking about school and stuff that no one really cared about. Ron, Jerome and Alfie also hit it off perfectly, talking about pranks and stuff. After his talk with Jerome and Alfie, Ron and Harry went into a corner and started talking. I creep closer trying to listen. "How did he do that so fast?" asked Ron.

"I know, that Nina chick just like melted into his hands, once she knew who it was." said Harry. I should have known that this was coming soon. I walked over and asked what they were talking about. "Oh nothing, just boy stuff." they both said.

"O.k. well Trudy, and before you ask, she is our housemother who makes excellent food and who does all the cleaning and cooking, said that Harry would be staying with Mick and Fabian in their room. There's already a bed in there for you, and you Ron will be staying with Jerome and Alfie in their room, also already a bed in there for you. Oh and supper will be ready in thirty minuets so I would go and unpack. Did Nina already tell you that Victor has strict rules about food, girls, noise, and how you can't be out of your bed after ten o' clock at night? Just ask the boys and they can tell you about the famous pin drop, so do you like anyone?" I finished.

They just stared at me and the Harry said, "How do you do that? How can almost ALL girls we know can talk for hours and not even stop for breath?" I giggled and Alfie looked over at me jealously.

"I can do that because I've had a lot of practice and because I've learned that it can be a very affective weapon if your stuck in a warehouse with a psychopath wanting to kill you at every moment." I said then immediately put a hand over my mouth and looked over at Patricia, Jerome and Alfie who looked astonished and mad at the same time. "AMBER!" they yelled at me but both boys I was talking to just looked over at each other and started to laugh.

"Whew that was funny!" said Ron.

"Ya absolutely hilarious." said Patricia, "Amber can we talk to you in privet? Oh and go and unpack. Hey Mara do you think you can show Hermione to our room?" asked Patricia.

"I thought that Joy was rooming with us." said Mara but she nodded.

"Oh Joy will be rooming with Nina and Amber." said Patricia.

"WHAT? DO YOU WANT NINA TO LEAVE! BECAUSE IF YOU DO THEN LET JOY STAY WITH US!" I yelled at Patricia.

"Whatever." she said rolling her eyes at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Harry's POV

I was in my room unpacking when I found a picture I had stored in here just for those times when Ron wasn't in the room. It was of Ginny, Ron's younger sister. I guess I was staring at it a long time because I didn't notice it when Amber walked into the room to get me for supper. "Who's that? Is she your girlfriend? Oh I bet it is! Hey why does she look like Ron?" she questioned me. Really how does she do that? Over and over. Kind of like when Professor McGonagall would ask a question and Hermione would raise her hand over and over again.

I missed Hogwarts. We had a friend who had been able to go back and forth from Hogwarts to here and we were going to go back and forth like she did, before the war. Before she died.

No, I thought, no Harry don't think about Melody. Even thinking the name was painful. Amber must have seen my face because she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing just thinking about a friend." I said wiping the tears that formed behind my glasses.

"Oh what happened" she asked. I didn't want to tell her, but I could tell that she could be trusted, so I did tell her.

"She died in a car crash last month. She was really close to me, Ron and Hermione."

"What was her name?" she asked

"Melody Jackson, why?" I asked and then Amber got a look of horror on her face and just ran out of the room. I sighed and went to supper.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Fabian's POV

I ran up the stares and into Nina and Amber's room. Nina was sitting on her bed looking at a picture and looking like she had been crying. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next her.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking, thinking about a friend. She died in a car crash last month." she said and then just sobbing into my shoulder. I hugged her and let her cry. I didn't ask any more questions.

"NINA MARTEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT MELODY!" yelled Amber barging into the room.

"Amber what are you talking about?" I asked still hugging Nina.

"Well I was in your room talking to the newbie and he got all upset and said that a friend, who they were close to, had died in a car crash last month. When I asked him who it was he said, "Melody Jackson". Why didn't you tell me?" but when Amber said Melody's name Nina burst out in a fresh round of tears.

"Amber can you leave because I need to talk to Nina? And look what you've done! She had just calmed down!" I told her. Amber looked at me and muttered something that sounded like, "Jeez, sorry". I pointed to the door and she left.

"Hey, when did you find out about Mel?" I asked.

"When you walked into the room I had just g-gotten off the phone with h-her m-mother and she, she told me that there is g-going to be a f-f-funeral for her and that I could come." and she sobbed even harder.

When she was almost asleep I remembered why I had come into her room in the first place. "Hey Neen's can I tell you something?" I said and she nodded threw her sleep. "Well, even though he said he was proud, my dad said that he doesn't trust you and that for him to except that we're dating he's gonna put you threw three tests and if you fail then we have to brake up." I said kind of regretting it though because when Nina heard the last part, she got off my lap, were she'd been sleeping, and looked at me skeptically. "What? Why, do you WANT to brake up because if you do I would totally understand." she said. I looked into her green eyes and saw fear and hurt starting to form there.

"No of course not. Not after what happened with the mystery last year. Why would I want to. Your the only girl for me." I said and she looked at me skeptically but sat back down on my lap and fell asleep again.

I guess we both fell asleep because when I woke up we were on her bed. I still let her sleep and watched her. How she sighed in her sleep made me think that she was having a good dream, her breath lifting the ends of her hair up. I remembered all the times last year when we were flirting really badly with each other and I laughed. I was really tired so I looked at the clock and it said 12:45. Well might as well get comfortable, I thought. I curled up next to Nina and gave her a hug as she turned to face me in her sleep. When I fell asleep I had a dreamless one because I was already living my dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Mick's POV  
>*happening from dinner till he goes to sleep*<p>

I wondered where Fabian was because he didn't show for dinner. Nor did Nina. Amber said that Fabian was comforting Nina about something. She didn't go into detail. "So, what school did all of you come from? And why did Ron say stuff about muggles and what not?" asked Amber.

"Oh well Ron comes from a "special family" and they put all of their kids into a school for "special people". Harry and I met Ron there when we went to go and help out. The school we went to was a boarding school and we often went to help out at this school because of the amount of teachers who would just quit on the kids. When we met Ron all three of us just instantly became friends." said Hermione. Ron looked horrified at the thought that he went to a "special school" but nodded all the same.

"Yup I've got a very special brain." said Ron loudly and I was glad not to be rooming with him but with the normal kid.

Just then Trudy walked in with two people. One I recognized and then the other I didn't. "Hello sweeties this is Eddie and he's from America and he just started here. Mick I'm sorry sweetie but he will be staying with you, Fabian, and Harry. Is that O.k?" asked Trudy.

"Ya of course its fine with me." I said trying to think of a what to tell Fabian.

"What's with all the Americans?" asked Jerome

"What do you have a problem with Americans?" asked Eddie.

"Ya. Your smelly, loud, annoying, clumsy-" said Jerome but stopped at the look on Eddie's face.

"Do you want to loose some teeth, the I suggest finish that sentience." said Eddie and Jerome shut-up.

"Oh that's great. Now everybody do you remember Joy?" asked Trudy

"Of course we do!" said everyone of the original house.

"Well glad to hear it. Now ,Amber, Joy will be rooming with you and Nina but seeing as we don't have a extra bed she will be sleeping down here for tonight." I looked over at Amber and she looked happy that Joy was sleeping down here for the night. "Is that ok with you Joy?"asked Trudy.

"Ya its fine, hey wheres Fabian?" asked Joy

"He's upstairs with Nina." said Jerome

"And you can't go up there. Sorry Joy but Nina's really upset." said Amber. I looked at her again but this time instead of being happy she looked really worried. I remembered that Joy had a HUGE crush on Fabian. Amber practically spent all of last year trying to get Fabian and Nina together. "Fine I'll go and see him in the morning" said Joy a little hurt.

When I went to my room after dinner I expected to see Fabian sitting on his bed but he wasn't there. "That little Romeo comforting his Juliet." I said laughing and then I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7 and 8

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>Nina's POV

When I woke up the next morning I saw Fabian laying asleep next to me on my bed. I guess that after he told me about what his dad said we just both fell asleep. He was so cute when he sleeps. With his hair slightly covering his eyes. I pushed the hair away. He had his arm around me and I instantly felt protected. I got up, slowly taking his arm off of me, and got dressed in my closet. Even though he was asleep I wasn't taken any chances. My gran brought me up well.

I went downstairs and saw no one so I sat in my usual seat. Then Amber came running down and was practically bouncing off the walls squealing, "AWWW! YOU AND FABIAN ARE SO CUTE!"

"Amber shut-up. I'm trying to sleep here, and I know we are. Thank you." said a voice from the couch. I looked at Amber funnily and she mouthed Joy. I nodded and let Joy keep talking. "Now if only he would dump that ugly American. I mean she's not even pretty, plus his dad would never let him date an American. He would much rather want his cute, hot, hunky son to go out with some one from his OWN country. Not some one who lives all the way across the Atlantic Ocean." By now Joy was just talking to herself. I rolled my eyes and was mouthing the words and moving my hand to signal that she was talking. Amber was just about to burst with laughter.

I kept doing it as I slowly walked out of the room. 5 seconds later I walked in saying, "Hello world! What a beautiful morning! You know who I am world! I'm Nina the AMERICAN!" Amber was rolling on the ground with silent laughter. Joy got up and asked, "Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Nope, was I supposed to?" I asked.

Just then Fabian came walking into the room and I knew from the look on his face that he heard what Joy had said and then what I had said. "What time did you get up?" I asked kissing his cheek. "Wait. Hold up. What? Did you, like, sleep in HER ROOM!" ask/yelled Joy.

"Yes I did Joy because Nina was upset so I comforted her and we both just fell asleep." said Fabian. Then he picked me up, bridle style, and carried me outside.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm giving you 2 chapters cus I can.<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Ron's POV

I walked out of my room to see that bloke, Fabian, walking out the door with his girlfriend around his neck. I just stood there and thought, how in the world does he do that? "If your wondering why he's being all lovie dovie the the answer is simple. He really loves Nina that much. Plus there is a girl in that room who really likes him and it gets a bit awkward when his girlfriend is in the same room and she's flirting with him." said Jerome looking at my pajamas and laughing. "Mate what in the world are you wearing? Alfie come and look! Is that maroon? Really can you get any weirder?" I wanted to say, _Yes I can. Would you prefer to be a toad or a mouse? Hermione! Can you assist me in some magic! This boy wishes to be a slug._ "I don't know if I can. Can your hair get any bigger?" I asked him.

"Ooh! You got told off by a freak of nature, oh I never interrogated you! ARE YOU AN ALIEN? TELL ME NOW YOU ALIEN SCUM!" said Alfie pointing a red lighty thingy in my eye. "Harry, Hermione, the one known as Alfie has found out our secret. We must prepare to take him adored the mother ship." I said laughing and so was Harry as he was walking out of the door of his room. Alfie looked very happy.

"I, Alfie Lewis, have discovered REAL LIVE ALIENS! OMG OMG OMG OMG! Don't probe my brain!" yelled Alfie running around. Harry and I laughed as we walked into the kitchen. Hermione soon followed us with Mara at her side talking about school. "So Harry, do you want to go and play some quidich with me?" I asked not even realizing we were in a room full of muggles. "RON!" yelled Harry and Hermione.

"What?" I asked

"Don't talk about you-know-what in front of you-know-who." said Hermione looking exasperated when she saw my face, which probably spelled FEAR all over it. "Oh not that You-know-who. Them you-know-who!" she said

"Oh right." I said.

"Idiot!" muttered Hermione shaking her head.

"You-know-who who?" asked Jerome. Harry, Hermione and I looked at each other, then at the sky, then at the ground, then back at each other. I saw Harry's hand move towards the inside of his jacket. "No one." said Hermione and Harry relaxed.

"What's that?" asked Amber poking Harry on the forehead.

"Nothing, just a scar." he said shaking his head so his hair covered his scar.

"How'd you get it?" she asked. "It lookes like a lighting bolt. Why do you look like your gonna throw up?"

"N-n-no I'm not. Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?" asked Harry running out of the room and out the front door. I shrugged and started to eat his breakfast. "He pusen't bike poo stalk bout it" I tried to say threw all the food in my mouth.

"What?" asked Alfie.

"Idiot." said Hermione thwacking the back of my head.

"Wha?" I asked swallowing my food.

"You could have choked Ronald Weasly, and, Alfie, Ronald here said, 'he doesn't like to talk about it.' Harry's parents died in a car accident and he got the scar in the wreck. Harry was only 1, but also was the only survivor of the crash." said Hermione. She really was good with muggles. Then again her parents ARE muggles.

"Oh, that's awful. Hey Nina and Harry both have something in common." said Amber.

"Oh Amber. Do you know when Melody's gonna show up?" asked Patricia coming in. Amber got a sad look on her face, and so did Hermione and I.

"How do you know Mel?" I asked.

"School. So when's she coming?" asked Patricia again.

"She's, she's not coming back." said Amber and we could see tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'She's not coming back'? She comes back every year!" said Patricia. Amber, Hermione, and I all got quiet.

"She can't come back because...because she's...she's...dead." Amber couldn't control her self. She just started bawling. Alfie went and started hugging her. "Its ok princess. She's probably talking to Anubis right know. Having a dandy time hanging out with that friend of her's. Who was he again? Puke? Smoke? Luke? Ya Luke." said Alfie giving her a big squeeze.

"She's probably hanging out with all of her friends who died. Remember she told us about her friend Fred? Didn't he die in some freak gas leak?" said Mara joining in, helping her friend.

My thoughts stopped working. Fred. Poor Fred. Hermione gave a small sad sob and I gave her a hug with tears streaming down my nose. By now everyone had tears on their faces.  
>"Oh remember she's probably playing with Sarah and her mum and dad." said Patricia, quietly.<p>

"Hiding from Victor Senior. That would be fun. Blowing things up in his face." said Jerome, with a shaky laugh. We all laughed with him, but then were silent for awhile.

"I wonder if her stuff is still up in the attic?" asked Patricia. Then she got a sneaky look on her face and so did Amber, Alfie, and Jerome. They ran out of the room and out the door.

"More food for me." I said grabbing their plates. Hermione shook her head and started to eat to.****


	8. Chapter 9

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA! (sorry its short!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>No one's POV

Patricia, Jerome, Amber, and Alfie ran up the stairs just as Fabian and Nina walked back in laughing. "Come on you two! We're going up to the attic!" said Amber and Nina and Fabian quickly followed the rest of Sibuna. All of a sudden Nina's phone started blaring, "My Life Would Suck Without You." by Kelly Clarkson.

"What? No...but she's dead!" screamed Nina, looking at the caller i.d., but she quickly answered it. Then music started blaring from the other end. Viva La Viva. Nina screamed some more and threw her phone agents the wall. She started shaking like crazy and fell down, crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Fabian and Nina pointed to her phone still crying. Amber went over and looked at the caller i.d. and screamed to. Patricia looked at the screen that was now facing upwards and gasped. "But she's dead!" Fabian looked over and read the caller i.d.

"Call in progress with.. with... Mel Jackson." he looked at Nina who was still crying.

"What's that playlist again?" asked Jerome.

"That's Mel's playlist for 'Help!'" said Nina shakily. 


	9. Chapter 10

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA! (sorry its short!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>No one's POV

"Of all her playlists, it just has to be 'Help!'!" grumbled Jerome. Alfie smacked him and made the shushing gesture. Fabian was at Nina's side, Alfie at Amber's, and Jerome and Patricia just standing there. "She's dead. How in the world could she be calling?" said Patricia. Jerome shrugged.

"Who's calling?" said Harry just showing up out of no where. He looked down at the phone and started to back away. Then a voice came on.

"Hello! Please HELP ME! Harry if your listing its him! He's got me! PLEASE! SIBUNA RUFUS TO! HE'S RUFUS' MASTER HARRY! HELP ME!" It was Melody's voice. Then a voice that was very high pitched came on and started cackling and Melody screamed.

"Potter! You know what I want! To get your preshus little friend back then you have to give me it! You have 1 month." said the high pitched voice and Harry screamed. He clutched his forehead and fell to his knees.

"HELP ME! AHH! STOP PLEASE! RUFUS TELL YOUR FREAK MASTER TO-" but then the line went dead.

"RUFUS!" said all of Sibuna.

"HARRY!" said Hermione and Ron, running up to him.


	10. Chapter 11

**Oh ya I forgot this in the last post. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER! OR HOA! (sorry its short!)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The wizards POV

Harry could only gape. Cluch his aching head and gape. Hermione and ron quickly dragged Harry away so he could explane, even though an explination was clearly _not _needed at the moment. "Harry, Harry are you ok?" asked Hermione, only to get an exasperated look from Ron.

"Oh ya, Hermione. He's just peachie. Just cluching his head in severe pain. Nothings wrong." said Ron, letting the sarcasum drip from his voice. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and redirected her attencion back to the boy on the ground gaping at what had just taken place.

"It..it was _him_._Him_ Hermione! He's got her!" stuttered Harry, slowly rising from the ground.

"Who's him Harry?" asked Hermione, completely bewildered for a second. Then it dawned on her. The only reason they had come.

"_Voldemort._" hissed Harry, not wanting the muggles on the stairs to hear him. Even though they were trying to be quiet, Hermione let a audible gasp escape her lips and Ron groned, knowing there'd be nothing they could do to help their all sat in scilence.

"But what does he want with Melody?" whimpered Hermione, breaking each others long strained thinking. All Harry and Ron could do was shrug their shoulders and hope that they could get her away from him.

A loud crash was the thing that reminded the two wizards and the witch that there were other people in this house, so straightening up they walked out of the room and up the staires. When they reached the top they heard muffled conversation comming from the attic. So they opened the door and slowly started to make their way up them.

_"Alfie shut up! Stop runing into things! The others will hear!" _was the first thing they heard. Then they stopped walking as not to frighten them. There was a bit more rusling and then scilence._  
><em>

_"You said you knew where she was! You promised she wouldn't get hurt! Every single one of you lied to me!" _said a voice. It sounded somewhat like Nina's.

_"We didn't know Rufus had her! We tought he died with Senkarah!" _said the Blond._  
><em>

_"Amber we all thought that! She had been so sure when we last saw her that it had stopped. That she wouldn't dissaper every few weeks and return smelling like-"_

_"Like what Fabian?"  
><em>

_"I don't know! Defently something not human." _Fabian went on explaining.

_"But what? I mean she kepted her secrets from everyone. Heck maybe not even half of the house knew she lived here when she first showed up." _Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. So this is where Mel when when she wasn't at Hogwarts. But they kepted on listening.

_"Look. Maybe Rufus has a new motive. Maybe living forever isn't what he wants. Maybe he's just using Melody to try and get to Nina. Neen's have you talked to Sarah any?"_

_"No. Its like Sarah didn't know about this. Its like her helpful voice has just died..."  
><em>

_"Well she _is _dead" _said Alfie. Only to be heard threw the crack in the door to be getting a right smart smack across the cheek. The three outsiders looked at each other before making the extreamely dangerous desision to open the door and crash the party.


End file.
